The instant invention relates to fishing tackle, and more particularly to a fishing lure which is adapted to be utilized in a fishing technique wherein it is bounced along the bottom surface of a body of water, such as a bay, estuary, inlet, or other shore area.
It has been found that a fishing technique wherein a fishing lure is bounced along the bottom surface of a body of water can be effective for attracting many types of fish, including striped bass and bluefish. In this regard, it has been found that the sounds and disturbances made by a fishing lure as it is bounced along the bottom can often cause fish to be attracted to lures which might otherwise go unnoticed. However, it has been found that because of the numerous irregularities found along the bottom surfaces of most bodies of water, fishing lures utilized in this technique are frequently lost as a result of becoming snagged or caught on the bottom. Consequently, although the technique of bouncing a fishing lure along the bottom surface of a body of water has been found to be effective for attracting fish, such as striped bass and bluefish, its actual application has been somewhat limited.
The instant invention provides a fishing lure which is specifically adapted for use in a fishing technique wherein it is bounced along the bottom surface of a body of water. More specifically, the instant invention provides an improved fishing lure which is specifically adapted so as to prevent it from becoming caught or snagged on rocks, shells, or debris when it is bounced along the bottom. Still more specifically, the fishing lure of the instant invention comprises a weighted head portion having a front side of preferably substantially rounded configuration and having upper and lower ends, an artificial grub worm, first attachment means for attaching the grub worm to the head portion adjacent the lower end thereof, and second attachment means for attaching a fish hook to the head portion adjacent the upper end thereof so that the fish hook extends angularly downwardly and rearwardly to the grub worm. The second attachment means is also adapted so that it is operative for attaching a fishing line to the head portion, and the shank portion of the fish hook preferably extends through the grub worm so that the hook portion of the fish hook is positioned along the upper side of the grub worm. The first attachment means preferably comprises a wire element which extends rearwardly from the head portion terminating in a hook-like end portion, and the grub worm is received on the wire element and retained by the hook-like end portion. The fishing lure preferably further includes a second wire element which extends upwardly from the upper end of the head portion, and a counterweight element which is secured on the second wire element so that it is positioned in upwardly spaced relation to the head portion. The fishing lure preferably still further includes a spinner element and swivel means for attaching the spinner element to the counterweight element, the spinner element preferably being dimensioned so that it extends approximately to the tip of the hook portion of the fish hook.
For use of the fishing lure of the instant invention the second attaching means at the upper end of the head portion is attached to a fishing line and the lure is slowly pulled through water so that it is bounced along the bottom surface thereof. Because of the rounded configuration of the front surface of the head portion, and the relative positions of the first and second attaching means, the grub worm, and the fish hook, each time the lure comes to rest on the bottom it normally rests on the front surface of the head portion so that the first attaching means, the grub worm, and the hook element extend upwardly from the head portion whenever the lure is at rest. In addition, the counterweight element is provided to further assure that the lure always comes to rest on the front surface of the head portion. In any event, when the lure is again pulled through the water the head portion is immediately jerked upwardly and the grub worm, the first attaching means, and the fish hook are all pivoted downwardly causing the lure to be released from, or bounce over, any obstructions on the bottom. Further, because of the rounded configuration of the front surface of the head portion, the lure is not easily caught on obstacles as it is bounced along the bottom. Still further, because the lure includes a spinner element which extends from the counterweight element to the hook portion of the fish hook, fish which are attracted to the lure are likely to attack the lure in a manner which causes them to be caught on the fish hook, rather than merely attacking the grub worm portion of the lure.
Fishing lures representing the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,956 to Hedman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,296 to Volenec; U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,144 to Dickinson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,352 to Firmin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,180 to Gwaldacz, Sr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,907 to Dudeck; U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,047 to Ryan; U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,749to Stazo; U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,660 to Dudeck; U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,629 to Ryan; U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,364 to Hedman; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,688 to Devereaux. However, while these references disclose a variety of different types of fishing lures comprising weighted head portions, hook portions, and skirt or body portions, they fail to suggest a lure having the specific structural relationships and features which enable the fishing lure of the instant invention to be effectively utilized in a fishing technique wherein it is bounced along the bottom surface of a body of water without becoming snagged or caught. More specifically, they fail to suggest the structural relationships which cause the fishing lure of the instant invention to come to rest on the front surface of the head portion thereof whenever it is not being advanced along the bottom. Hence, the above references are believed to be of only general interest with respect to the fishing lure of the instant invention.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective fishing lure which is adapted for use in a fishing technique wherein it is bounced along the bottom surface of a body of water.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective fishing lure which is adapted to be bounced along the bottom surface of a body of water without becoming snagged.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a fishing lure comprising a weighted head portion, a grub worm, a fish hook, and first and second attaching means for attaching the grub worm and the fish hook, respectively, to the head portion, wherein the lure is adapted so that the grub worm, the fish hook, and the first attaching means extend upwardly from the head portion when the lure comes to rest on the bottom surface of a body of water.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.